Change Your Life
Change Your Life (Traducido como: Cambia tu vida) es una de las canciones pertenecientes al álbum The New Classic fue lanzada el 12 de septiembre en Usa, pero en Europa llego a principios de Octubre, es una de las canciones más reconocidas de la cantante Australiana, Iggy Azalea. |-|Ingles= x4: Imma change your life, Imma change it Imma change your life (life) T.I.: Yo, Hustle Gang homey, real talk, no bullshit 1: Iggy Azalea You used to dealing with basic bitches Basic shit all the time I'm a new classic, upgrade your status From a standby to a frequent flyer Pop out your past life, and I'll renovate your future Then I integrate my genius shit we purchasin' not perusing, Yeah, I love your hustle, baby Just let me add a little bit of muscle, baby Joint venture, we'll partner up until the shares are up And I'll up your wages on a private island, dolo One across the Cono Them broads before me was locals, Through customs accustom your wardrobe, damn Stamped passports where they all pass ports 'til the clocks fast forward Then we got blue shores where they don't do chores, we just get chauffeured Damn, this is the life Exclusive shit with all access granted In the country where the accents are grand, And they landing on top of foreign mansions x4: Imma change your life, Imma change it Imma change your life (life) 2: T.I. If you could listen more than you speak I get you everything that you need I'm talking 'bout red bottoms LV Even extensions plugs in your weave I be blowing on strong weed when we ride And everybody just lookin' But ain't no nigga gon' holla They like nah shawty she tooken Ima get you up out that coffee shop Pick you up and leave you marked where you wanna shop, And let me show you that watch you supposed to wear Get up out that Honda Civic and get your ass in here Tell your mom and dad you're straight, Don't worry 'bout it you got it You fly over in coach and fly back in a jet Hustle gang got your chest, Ain't no time for stress Azalea: We spend our Winters in the Summer of Australia Eating crumpets with the sailors On acres without the neighbors We fast-forward four years more We long way from piss-poor, And all the shit that we endure I told you what you was in for so x4: Imma change your life, Imma change it Imma change your life (life) Once you go great, you never go good You never go back, even if you could I'll show you my way, I got that good-good You never go back, even if you could Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams Baby I could help you make that change I could show you how to do this thing Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams Baby I could help you make that change I can show ya, show ya (show ya, show ya...) x4 Once you go great, you never go good You never go back, even if you could I'll show you my way, I got that good-good You never go back, even if you could Outro: Once you go grace, you never go good Imma change your life, Imma change it Imma change your life (life) I'll show you my way, I got that good-good Imma change your life, Imma change it Imma change your life (life) |-| Español= Voy a cambiar tu vida, voy a cambiarla, voy a cambiar tu vida, (cambiarla) Tú, compañero, hablemos de verdad, sin mierdas. Estabas acostumbrado a lidiar con putas normales siempre, yo soy la nueva puta, mejora tu estatus, de pasajero normal a asiduo, bájate de tu vida anterior, renovaré tu futuro. Después integraré mi mierda de genio, estamos comprando, no persiguiendo, me encantan tus chanchullos, solo déjame añadir un poco de músculo, cariño. Añádete en la aventura, nos juntaremos hasta que las acciones hayan subido, mejoro tu salario, en una isla privada, Dolo Cono. Antes de internacional iba lo local, a través de extranjerio creo tu armario, mierda, sellan pasaportes en cada puerto que paran, hasta que el reloj se adelante, habrá costas azules oscuras, donde no hagan trabajos, nos limitamos a dejarnos conducir en limusina, mierda, esto es vida. Mierda exclusiva con todo libre, en un pais en el que los acentos son enormes, y aterrizan en lo alto de mansiones. Voy a cambiar tu vida, voy a cambiarla, voy a cambiar tu vida, (cambiarla) Si pudieras escuchar más de lo que hablas, tengo todo lo que necesitas, y hablo sobre luis buttons rojos, incluso de tus extensiones en la película. fumo maria de la buena cuando montamos, y todo el mundo mira, cuando el negro dice que quiere contigo, ellos dicen que estás cogida. Ey, déjame enseñarte el reloj que se supone que tienes que llevar, ey, sal de ese honda civic, mueve tu culo hasta aquí. Dile a papa y mama que eres un extraño, no te preocupes por eso, lo tienes. Te vas volando en un autobus, y vuelves en un jet. La panda del chanchullo en el pecho, no hay tiempo para estresarse. Pasábamos los inviernos en el verano de Australia, comiendo pasteles con los marineros. En lugares sin vecinos, aceleramos cuatro años más. Estamos a mucho camino de ser pobres. Y toda la mierda que conseguimos, te dije que eso es por lo que estaba ahí. Voy a cambiar tu vida, voy a cambiarla, voy a cambiar tu vida, (cambiarla) Una vez que eres genial, ya no eres bueno. No puedes volver atrás, incluso si quisieras, te enseñaré mi camino, lo tengo bien entendido. No vuelves a atrás, incluso si pudieras. ¿Alguna vez has deseado que tu vida pudiera cambiar? ¿Te has despertado y has vivido tus sueños? Cariño, te podría ayudar a hacer ese cambio. Te puedo enseñar cómo hacer las cosas. ¿Alguna vez has deseado que tu vida pudiera cambiar? ¿Te has despertado y has vivido tus sueños? Cariño, te podría ayudar a hacer ese cambio. Te puedo enseñar cómo hacer las cosas. Voy a cambiar tu vida, voy a cambiarla, voy a cambiar tu vida, (cambiarla) Una vez que eres genial, ya no eres bueno. No puedes volver atrás, incluso si quisieras, te enseñaré mi camino, lo tengo bien entendido. No vuelves a atrás, incluso si pudieras. Una vez que eres genial, ya no eres bueno. Voy a cambiar tu vida, voy a cambiarla, voy a cambiar tu vida, (cambiarla) te enseñaré mi camino, lo tengo bien entendido. Voy a cambiar tu vida, voy a cambiarla, voy a cambiar tu vida, (cambiarla) Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: thumb|center|500 px Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Rap Categoría:Dance Categoría:Pop Categoría:Iggy Azalea